¿Puedes guardar un secreto?
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Solo podía maldecir a las estúpidas hormonas, pensando que deben ser la causa de tales sentimientos, sin querer aceptar que capaz solo nacieron libremente de él. Chasriel.


Disclaimer: Undertale no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Entrar adolescencia era tan confuso como la definición que le daban de lo mismo, al punto de que con los monstruos pasaban de una manera similar. A veces todo sonaba a que exageraban, otras calzaba al dedillo, y en ocasiones, era aun peor de lo que contaban.

Si esos raros sentimientos que pasaban por su cabeza eran las tan afamadas hormonas que oyó cuando aun vivía en la superficie, ¿Por qué nunca habían hecho un método para eliminar sus efectos psicológicos? Estaba harto de maldecir ideas que de repente llegaban, y eran tan diferentes a lo que debería ser que las maldecía con toda su alma. O quizás, solo quería pensar que eran hormonas porque pensar que le nació así sin mas, solo volvía todo peor.

Y es que no era para nada justo, ¿Con qué derecho las cosas cambiaban así de golpe? ¿Qué había de malo con que las cosas se quedaran como estaban? Pero no, lamentablemente el tiempo no perdonaba ni la felicidad de un niño que jamás la encontró en su hogar de origen; ahora la simple familia y mejor amigo que tenía, lentamente estaba llegando a otra cosa.

Al menos una de esas cosas.

Trataba de no pensar en eso, ¡En serio que no! Pero simplemente, terminaba retornando de una manera u otra. Cuando la luz del sol en el jardín rebotaba con el blancuzco pelaje de Asriel, cuando veía su sonrisa al escribir una de sus curiosas historias-que era de los personajes que inventaron de niños-, algo tan simple como su mirada al ver el fuego. Y de repente, todos esos momentos simples a los que ha estado acostumbrado desde que se hicieron mejores amigos, se habían transformado en mucho mas.

Un mar de mariposas en su estomago, un sonrojo mayor en sus mejillas, el no querer parpadear nuevamente.

¿Por qué no podía seguir viéndolo como un mejor amigo? Estúpida adolescencia; si apenas tenían catorce años.

Aunque iban creciendo, y sus padres así como sus cuerpos no dejaban de recordárselos; no evitaba que siguieran haciendo las mismas cosas infantiles que cuando se conocieron hace seis años atrás. Como lo era perderse en el reino.

Un detalle curioso, es que como un niño que era, Asriel no conocía demasiado del propio Underground; cuando Chara cayó es que le pregunto por el mismo y ya sea por petición o por escaparse, llegaron a ver distintas partes del mismo. El humano estaba convencido de no conocer todo el subsuelo, por lo que más de una vez le insistía en seguir buscando; con su madre advirtiéndoles de no olvidar la hora de la comida y estar atentos a sus celulares-porque con el tiempo se dio cuenta que nada podría hacer que dejaran de tener ese espíritu aventurero-y por sobretodo, tuvieran mucho cuidado.

En esta ocasión, era Waterfalls.

En realidad era tu lugar favorito, no solo porque era el clima mas templado exceptuando por las ruinas y Nuevo Hogar; era como todo brillaba y a la vez era tan oscuro, el poder ocultarte en las sombras y salir a luz cuando desearas, había algo mágico en ello cuando tuviste una época donde deseaste que nadie te viera. También porque con tantas desviaciones, puentes, ríos, grietas y cuevas; parecía que los misterios y lugares ocultos jamás podrían acabar.

Igualmente, tenían un lugar propio para esconderse.

— ¿Así, Chara?—Pregunto Asriel, mientras sostenía una corona de flores; siendo esta flores eco, aparte de brillar con una luz propia azul y bellísima, repitieron lo que dijo el príncipe de los monstruos. También resonó levemente en la caverna, pero por el ruido de la cascada, estaba seguro que no escaparía de allí.

Detrás de una cascada potente, al punto de que las piedras solían caer de la misma; había una caverna oculta. No se veía a menos que estuvieras atento, y tenía iluminación propia por unos hongos luminosos, las flores y por unas pocas "estrellas"-como les decían a ese tipo de piedra-que había. Por estar tan escondido y el sonido del agua, aunque el sonido rebotara por el vació de la habitación, nadie afuera podría notar que estaban allí. Era su escondite preferido para relajarse.

Aun con las pocas flores de la cueva, en realidad las recogieron en el camino. Como la habilidad de tejer de Chara había ido no solo a suéteres, sino también a pulseras y hasta las coronas de flores; Asriel había querido intentarlo nuevamente. Dado sus garras grandes y su torpeza, por lo general el resultado con suerte era un regular; aunque cuando era mas joven eran tan malos que se había reído con ganas.

En esta ocasión no estaba mal, dado las primeras veces que lo retomo era una mejora considerable; aunque no dejaba de ser tan bello como el intrincado tejido que tenía la de Chara. Debía admitir que al menos se esforzaba; puede que no solo porque Asriel gustara mucho de las flores, sino porque cada vez que terminaban, la que hacían se la ponían al otro. El pensar que Asriel trabajaba para hacerle una cada vez mejor, era algo que le hacía sonrojar de una u otra manera.

— Te quedo bien.

— ¿Estas sonrojado, Chara? ¿Estas bien?—pregunto con cierta inocencia, mientras se acercaba un poco más. El humano simplemente miro a otro lado, mientras sentía esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago y repetía " _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso_ " en su cabeza de manera incesante.

— N-No es nada—dijo, tratando de sonar desinteresado y por sobretodo, no verlo para evitar mas abochorno.

— ¿Qué cosa?—inquirió nuevamente el monstruo, aparentemente sin notar los problemas del humano. Notando que no tenía respuestas, puso una pequeña sonrisa— Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, Chara.

Eso hizo eco, no solo de forma metafórica teniendo una gran importancia para el chico de ojos rojos, también debido a la corona de flores eco que habían estado repitiendo toda su conversación, y la que tenía la propia caverna. De alguna forma, eso hizo que la idea de sacar esos sentimientos de su pecho mas tentadores.

Aun así, dudo.

— ¿Puedes guardar un secreto, de verdad verdad?—Dijo mirándole a los ojos, mientras presionaba sus puños contra sus propias piernas estando de rodillas, con cierta seriedad y un poco de temblor nervioso en su voz, que espero no fuera demasiado evidente. El pensamiento de _"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"_ Apareció en su mente, pero no lo escucho.

Otro detalle de ser adolescente, era ser impulsivo.

— Pues claro—declaró con sin la más mínima duda, como si fuera obvio que como mejores amigos, era normal no decir cualquier detalle intimo que se contaran. Por supuesto, no es que el joven Asriel supiera lo que pasaba en el corazón del humano.

Aun así, el que esas palabras fueran repetidas por la flor y el lugar, no hizo que los sentimientos de miedo de Chara disminuyeran. Si, nadie podría oírlos, incluso si gritaban rara vez alguien pasaba por allí, por lo cual esa pequeña posibilidad apenas se le podía denominar tan nombre. Igualmente; deseaba que eso fuera algo que quedara entre ellos dos, ni siquiera para esas paredes y plantas.

— Cierra los ojos—le exigió; Asriel no entendió para que, pero por el tono de voz de su amigo, sospecho que no era buena idea pregunta porque era necesario.

Resta decir que Chara se tomo su tiempo; no solo porque en su cabeza no paraba de repetirse que esto era una locura, era su cara explotando de calor, su pecho retumbando como loco y en su corazón, estuviera susurrándole seguir para tener un deseo que había comenzado a tener desde que sus sentimientos de amistad se volvieron algo mas.

Cerrando los ojos al igual que su mejor amigo, dejo de respirar, de pensar en lo que hacía o quiénes eran, y guiarse por aquella emoción que había nublado su juicio tanto como maldecirlo. Chara, el primer humano caído, se acercó al príncipe de los monstruos, y lo beso.

Un secreto sin capturar por aquellas flores donde se confesaban los deseos, oculto en las cascadas de Waterfall. Un deseo que era llamado, amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ay el primer amor...*recuerda su primer amor*...mALDITA M-

Okey mejor no concentrémonos en mi vida amorosa, en parte es por eso que ya no me interesa nada de esa mierda.

Luego de escribir un chasriel con un Asriel tratando de no sucumbir ante sus sentimientos de forma dramática-que no se llego a publicar porque no me convenció ni a mi técnicamente beta reader-quise hacer algo más lindo, mas inocente; y nació esto.

No se si lo conseguí, para mi desgracia mi primer amor fue una mierda; además que yo de normal tengo poco, así que con algo de suerte esto se parecerá un poquito a la realidad.

Eso es todo; se despide,

Jordan.


End file.
